Dudas calladas
by Hinikuna
Summary: Kagome espera que Inuyasha nunca se entere de lo terriblemente insegura que se encuentra con respecto a su relación, pero a veces las dudas tienen la peculiaridad de carcomernos por dentro, hasta que se hace imposible seguir manteniendo la fachada. Este fic participa en el "Reto: La Pareja Ideal" del foro de InuYasha "Hazme el amor".
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.**

* * *

 **Capitulo 1:**

\- ¡Kagome, ayuda!

Generalmente ante un grito de socorro, las personas suelen acudir en ayuda del necesitado, o al menos, sentirse lo suficientemente alarmados como para reaccionar de alguna manera. Son las reglas de la etiqueta social, en especial cuando se trata de un compañero.

Sin embargo, Higurashi Kagome no se vio afectada más que por una intensa molestia. Sin dignarse a darse la vuelta gritó sobre su hombro:

\- ¡Inuyasha, deja en paz a Shippo!

La frase fue empleada en un intento por finalizar con aquella estúpida pelea entre ambos demonios, la cual parecía repetirse sin falta noche tras noche. Nunca estaba claro quien empezaba, pero siendo Shippo el más pequeño, Kagome se ponía de su lado la mayoría de las veces. Pero eso le ganaba el mal humor del otro demonio, más aún considerando que el aquel era su novio, y esperaba que la chica se pusiera de su parte sin importar las estupideces que se mandara.

Siempre la metían en el medio, y hay un punto en el que "mami Kagome" ya no puede seguir metiéndose en las disputas si no quiere morirse joven, así que cuando podía se desentendía del asunto.

Por desgracia, esta no fue una de esas situaciones. Enseguida fue respondida por una voz mitad gruñendo, mitad gritando:

\- ¡¿Yo?, pero si es el renacuajo el que ha empezado todo!

\- ¡No soy un renacuajo, soy un zorro!

\- No me importa lo que seas mientras te salgas de mi camino…renacuajo.

Hubo un sonido de mordida, y al instante Inuyasha gritó de frustración. Shippo le había clavado los pequeños dientes en el tobillo (la única área que alcanzaba a ver y la cual no estaba cubierta por la hakama), y por más que Inuyasha lo hiciera revolear en el aire intentando que se suelte, el pequeño no se dejaba perder.

\- ¡Kagome! – gritó Inuyasha - ¡¿ves lo que está haciendo?!

La chica en cuestión estaba en ese momento muy ocupada tomando un té relajante y no podía ver lo que sucedía a su espalda. Tampoco pensaba ser tan inepta como para darse la vuelta y seguir dando cuerda a esa estúpida pelea, así que sorbió un poco de su té y respondió con un muy simple:

\- Aja.

\- ¡Mentirosa, no estas viendo!

Kagome tomó un nuevo sorbo, e intentó bloquear todo sonido que no fuera la suave brisa en la noche mientras agitaba las copas de los arboles. O el agua fluyendo tranquilamente en el río. Sonidos relajantes y pacíficos. Pero por supuesto, es más fácil dicho que hecho.

A su espalda se escucharon de nuevo gruñidos de frustración que le estaban empezando a dar un dolor de cabeza, y por milésima vez se preguntó por qué diablos no había empacado un par de auriculares cuando se mandó a vivir permanentemente en aquella época. No es que le sirvieran de mucho allí, pero una chica podía soñar con distracciones de aquel tipo.

\- ¿Sabes que? Como quieras – le dijo Inuyasha – no me grites cuando el renacuajo vuelva llorando.

Con esa amenaza se redoblaron los sonidos de pelea, y Kagome consideró meterse y tirarles de las orejas a los dos. ¡Ya estaba harta de tratar con niños inmaduros!

\- Tienen demasiada energía para esta hora de la noche – comentó Sango a su lado, quien tenía apoyada la cabeza sobre las rodillas – así no va a poder dormir nadie.

\- Bueno, no es que pensáramos irnos a dormir ahora mismo, ¿verdad cariño? – preguntó Miroku con un guiño.

Kagome vio el sonrojo que se extendió rápidamente por las mejillas de Sango, y sonrió para sí misma antes de apartar la mirada para concederles cierta privacidad.

Aún le parecía increíble que ellos dos se hubieran unido en matrimonio y tenido hijos juntos. Los quería muchísimo y adoraba la pareja, pero eran tan diferentes que hasta parecía que no tenían mas en común que la habilidad para derrotar demonios.

Miroku había sido un seductor desde el mismo día en que se había cruzado camino con el grupo de Inuyasha. Había cortejeado a toda mujer que se le puso por delante, y Sango no fue ninguna excepción. Pero por mas avances que intentara con ella, la chica siempre había sido demasiado inteligente como para caer en trucos baratos, además dejó desde el principio muy claro que no estaba en sus planes meterse con un monje pervertido, razón por la cual le rechazó cualquier avance.

Por mucho tiempo Kagome asumió que aquellos dos seguirían dando vueltas alrededor de si mismos, peleándose casi constantemente y sin nunca llegar confesarse lo que realmente sentían. Pero al final los sentimientos les ganaron y contra todo pronóstico, lograron construir un puente entre sus dos muy diferentes mundos para que pudieran convivir en paz. Ahora, años después de ganada la batalla contra Naraku, al fin eran felices.

 _Y pensar que incluso con tantos años juntos, ella aún se sonroja a su lado,_ pensó Kagome, y supuso que aquello era el mejor ejemplo de lo que puede lograr el amor. Incluso con hijos que cuidar todo el día, aún encontraban tiempo para estar solos, y para tener bromas privadas. _Debe ser bonito…_

Kagome se preguntó brevemente si su vida con Inuyasha sería similar después de algunos años, pero no supo decirlo con exactitud. Hacía solo unos meses que la chica había regresado de su época, y decidido permanecer el resto de sus días en la época feudal junto a a Inuyasha.

Aún extrañaba un poco su propio tiempo, y suponía que aquel sentimiento no se iría de forma fácil, pero cada día que pasaba, se hacía un tanto mas fácil de lidiar, hasta el punto en que ahora podía decir con seguridad, que era feliz. Allí tenía amigos, un trabajo como sacerdotisa, y a Inuyasha, a quien lo amaba a mas no poder. Parecía una **ilusión** , pero no lo era en absoluto, a simple vista Kagome lo tenía todo.

 _Y sin embargo…no estas satisfecha._

Kagome suspiró y se intentó masajear las sienes para ahuyentar el dolor en su cabeza. Nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero cada tanto aparecía una pequeñísima voz en el interior de su cabeza, que empezaba a hablar de inseguridades, y plantar una semilla de duda en su cerebro. La chica intentaba evitar aquella voz a toda costa, hacerle entender que lo tenía todo para ser feliz, pero no había caso, no podía acallarla. Y poco a poco, sin darse cuenta, empezó a escuchar con mas atención aquellas dudas y a sentir de que algo le faltaba.

No podía explicar exactamente que era ese algo, y por eso no se atrevía a decirlo. Ya pensarlo parecía grave, y comunicarle sus ansiedades a Inuyasha solo llevaría a un problema. Si solo ella supiera que era ese elemento que le faltaba para que su vida fuera perfecta, iría a buscarlo sin lugar a dudas, pero no tenía ni idea, y aquello era simplemente molesto.

A su lado, la joven pareja se puso de pie y se dispuso a retirarse. No dijeron una palabra, pero por la sonrisita en el rostro de Miroku y el sonrojo en las mejillas de Sango, Kagome podía adivinar que iban en busca de completa privacidad.

\- ¡Si me llamas así una sola vez más…!

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer renacuajo? ¿Golpearme con uno de tus juguetes?

Sumida en sus pensamientos, Kagome había olvidado la pelea que transcurría detrás de ella, pero ahora sola en el bosque con aquellos dos demonios, no podía ignorar el ruido lo suficiente como para dormir. Y tampoco podía retirarse por el mismo camino que la otra pareja porque claramente querían estar solos, así que no tenía otra que permanecer allí.

 _Malditos infantiles…_

Kagome se levantó y dio la vuelta para dar por terminada aquella estúpida pelea, pero de repente una explosión la cegó y una gruesa capa de humo se levantó frente a ella. Empezó a toser casi enseguida y trató de apartar el humo para intentar ver algo, pero sin éxito.

\- ¡Voy a buscarte, maldito niño! – gritó Inuyasha en algún punto dentro de la nube de humo.

\- ¡Inuyasha! – gritó Kagome, intentando acercarse a su voz - ¿Dónde…?

Su pregunta fue cortada por un cuerpo duro que se estrelló con tal fuerza contra ella, que bien podría haberla arrollado un ferrocarril. El aliento se le fue de los pulmones, y cayó al suelo, llevándose consigo el cuerpo que había ocasionado la colisión. Se golpeó la cabeza y por un minuto se sintió desorientada.

\- ¡Mierda, lo siento! – gritó Inuyasha incorporándose sobre los codos para no aplastarla con su cuerpo- ¿estás bien?

Sin poder responder por la falta de aire, Kagome asintió con la cabeza, esperando que Inuyasha pudiera verla entre las capas de humo que estaban comenzando a disiparse. En algún punto del bosque, la pequeña risilla de Shippo se escuchó reverberar, y luego desaparecer, propio de un niño travieso cuya broma mas reciente ha salido de lo lindo. La chica se hizo una nota mental de reprenderlo cuando lo viera.

Encima de ella, Inuyasha gruñó amenazadoramente y parecía estar deseando correr hacia la dirección en la que se había escapado el pequeño demonio, pero resistió las ganas de vengarse para no dejar tirada a Kagome en el suelo.

\- ¿Tienes idea…de cuanto…pesas? – preguntó ella entre jadeos entrecortados.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que estabas ahí - dijo con sinceridad.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada, haciéndole saber que aquella excusa le parecía extremadamente estúpida. No había realmente necesidad de palabras, el ceño fruncido y los ojos en llamas lo decían todo. La chica podía ser dulce la mayoría de las veces, pero tenía el carácter de un demonio feroz en ciertas situaciones, y nadie estaba a salvo de su ira.

Inuyasha se tiró un poco hacia atrás, temiendo que la chica dijera las únicas palabras que podrían doblegarlo, debido a aquel estúpido collar que llevaba alrededor del cuello. Había peleado contra incontables demonios en el pasado, algunos tan poderosos como Naraku o Seshomaru, los cuales le habían hecho casi perder el conocimiento del esfuerzo y el dolor. Y sin embargo, ninguno de ellos le había generado tanto miedo como el " _Sientate_ " de Kagome. Inuyasha temblaba de solo imaginarlo.

\- Cuando…recupere…el aire… - comenzó a decir ella.

Queriendo retrasar lo mas posible las palabras de Kagome que lo dejarían en el suelo humillado y reventado, Inuyasha buscó rápidamente algo para distraerla.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte a recuperar el aliento? – preguntó él con una sonrisa traviesa.

Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente de analizar lo que acababa de decirle el demonio, antes de que él se inclinara hacia adelante, y sin previo aviso la besara de lleno en los labios. Un instante ella había estado furiosa, maquinando maneras en las que podría vengarse del demonio, y al siguiente segundo su cabeza parecía haberse desprendido de todo pensamiento coherente.

 _Maldito Inuyasha,_ pensó ella, pero las palabras no tuvieron demasiado valor ya que Kagome adoraba la sensación de sus labios sobre los suyos. Sabía que debería estar enojada por intentar distraerla con dulces besos, e incluso consideró apartárselo de encima, pero todo lo contrario, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un pequeño gemido.

Inuyasha sonrió ligeramente al escuchar aquel sonido. Le gustaba saber que podía debilitar a su chica hasta el punto de hacerla olvidar que estaba molesta, como un botón de apagado que solo él poseía. Desde su primer beso entre los dos, Inuyasha no había dejado de perfeccionar el arte de besar, entendiendo de una vez por todas porque Miroku se convertía en un perrito faldero detrás de una mujer.

¡Aquella sensación era fantástica! Tener el cuerpo de Kagome apretado contra el suyo, su boca moviéndose en sincronía y aquel hipnótico cabello negro bajo sus dedos, era demasiado bueno como para solo conformarse con aquello. Él quería más.

Lentamente Inuyasha llevó su mano para explorar el cuerpo debajo de él. Acarició su cuello, su clavícula, y comenzó a bajar la tela de la yukata hasta sentir la suave piel debajo. Se disponía a adentrar aún mas su mano, cuando de repente sintió que el cuerpo de Kagome se tensaba como una cuerda, y sus labios dejaban de moverse.

Con una maldición silenciosa en su cabeza, Inuyasha se apartó del cuerpo de la chica y se sentó de espaldas, para que ella no viera la reacción que había surgido en la parte inferior de su cuerpo.

Kagome respiró hondo y también se incorporó, notando como ahora le faltaba el aliento por razones muy diferentes. Su cuerpo se había encendido como una maldita antorcha, áreas de su piel a las que nunca antes había prestado demasiado atención ahora le quemaban, y tenía el corazón completamente desbocado. Se sentía un tanto incómoda con las reacciones de su cuerpo, pero nada era peor que la certeza de que había rechazado a Inuyasha. Otra vez.

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? – cuestionó él, y cuando Kagome lo vio a la cara, notó que sus ojos no revelaban ninguna emoción específica. Estaba serio, y quería aparentar darle poca importancia al asunto.

Con cierto temor a lo que fuera a preguntar su pareja, Kagome asintió y esperó a que el chico hablara.

\- ¿Es por los nervios… - comenzó él y ella enseguida entendió que se estaba refiriendo a como acababa de rechazarlo – o soy yo que estoy haciendo algo mal?

Las mejillas de la chica enrojecieron enseguida y bajó la cabeza al suelo. En un susurro bajo y avergonzado respondió:

\- No estás haciendo nada mal.

Kagome sintió una ola de vergüenza embargarla con fuerza, y quiso que la tierra se abriera al medio y la tragara. Si había algo que podía ponerla mas nerviosa que los avances de Inuyasha para desnudarla, era hablar abiertamente de ello. Sabía que era un poco infantil de su parte, al fin y al cabo ya era una adulta, pero decirlo en voz alta parecía hacerlo mas real, e infinitamente mas intenso, por lo que Kagome prefería evitar aquellas conversaciones. Pero no eran los nervios la razón principal por la que acababa de rechazarlo.

Desde la vuelta de Kagome, el dúo no había hecho más que acercarse y alejarse a partes iguales. Se besaban y charlaban, compartían momentos juntos de risas y peleas como cualquier pareja. ¿Él creía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal? Todo lo contrario, el simple roce de sus manos sobre su piel era suficiente para volverla loca. Pero a pesar de ello, nunca habían hecho el amor.

No es que no hubieran tenido ocasión, o no se hubiera dado el momento, Kagome sabía que si era por Inuyasha ya habría sucedido hacía rato. Como cualquier chico, tenía las hormonas a flor de piel, y daba una respuesta física bastante obvia en sus momentos a solas. La que se resistía era ella.

 _Seguro Kikyo no le haría tanto histeriqueos,_ dijo la voz en su cabeza, y Kagome reprimió las ganas de apretar los puños y golpear algo. Odiaba compararse con Kikyo, en verdad lo odiaba, pero no podía evitar hacerlo cuando la otra chica había amado a Inuyasha primero, había compartido con él incontables experiencias antes que ella, y eso es algo que no podía borrar aunque lo intentase con todas sus fuerzas. Incluso muerta, la otra mujer tenía ventaja.

Kagome sabía que Inuyasha la amaba, y no quería dudar de aquel sentimiento, no cuando había dejado toda su antigua vida atrás por él. Pero una parte de ella, una muy pequeña pero escandalosa parte, no dejaba de preguntarse si Inuyasha estaba inconscientemente buscando en Kagome…a una Kikyo que estuviera viva. Era un pensamiento muy deprimente, pero para nada sin sentido, al fin y al cabo la chica era la reencarnación de la vieja sacerdotisa, así que en esencia, hasta se podía decir que eran lo mismo.

Kagome no tenía idea hasta donde iban las similitudes entre las dos, pero temía que Inuyasha algún día dejara de buscar las diferencias, y al final se aburriera al darse cuenta que las experiencias no eran iguales con una mujer que con otra. La chica no tenía dudas de que Inuyasha se decepcionaría cuando hicieran el amor, porque no reviviría el mismo sentimiento que tuvo en su primera vez con Kikyo.

 _Por eso te congelas cada vez que te toca…_

Ya había estado nerviosa por la presencia de Kikyo antes, pero nunca de esta forma, como si estuviera ansiosa de que Inuyasha la abandonara para ir a perseguir a alguien que ya no existía en este mundo. La aterraba de solo pensarlo.

\- Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte de qué se trata? – insistió Inuyasha, cortándole su linea de pensamiento de raíz – porque cada vez que me acerco a ti…

Oh, no, definitivamente ella no quería saber como terminaba aquella frase, no quería ni siquiera seguir discutiendo aquel tema. Pero sabía que Inuyasha no la dejaría evitarlo, y aquel conocimiento la dejó con una creciente sensación de pánico en el pecho, una que la llevó a actuar de manera impetuosa.

\- ¡No puedo creer que me estes preguntando algo así! – gritó la chica de repente, y ambos se sorprendieron ante su tono agresivo – no es asunto tuyo.

Instantemente Kagome quiso retirar sus palabras porque no eran para nada justas, habían sido a causa de la vergüenza, y él no las merecía. Pero la humillación por la explicación que debería dar, le ganó a la honestidad en su interior, y la chica se quedó callada.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño en respuesta, y se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla. Si había algo que no soportara es que lo dejaran afuera, mas aún cuando la discusión tenía que ver directamente con él. Siempre había sido un guerrero que enfrenta los problemas de frente, y esta era solo otro tipo de batalla.

\- ¿Qué no es asunto mío? Somos una pareja ¿no es cierto?, si tienes algún problema conmigo o mi forma de tratarte prefiero que me lo digas a la cara en vez de ocultarme cosas, Kagome.

\- ¡No te estoy ocultando nada, solo no quiero hablar de esto!

La chica se incorporó y se dispuso a irse con las mejillas encendidas de un **rojo** tan vivo como las llamas de una fogata. Inuyasha al ver esto, se puso de pie, la tomó del brazo y con firmeza la hizo mirarle a la cara.

\- Tu nunca quieres hablar de esto.

 _Es verdad, lo evitas siempre con tal de que él no se entere de tu inseguridad..._

\- No, es que tú insistes demasiado – contraatacó ella.

 _Es una mentira y lo sabes,_ la voz indicó en un leve susurro, y Kagome tuvo ganas de gritar. ¡Por supuesto que la sabía! Inuyasha podía ser intenso y perseverante, pero también era respetuoso de sus deseos, y siempre que ella le hacía saber que no deseaba algo, él no cuestionaba su decisión, apenas le había dicho nada en todos esos meses. La chica le estaba mintiendo en la cara y aquella culpabilidad le pesaba el alma, pero no tenía otra opción, no podía decirle que estaba celosa de una mujer muerta…una a la que probablemente cierta parte de sí mismo aún añoraba.

\- ¿Que se supone que significa eso? – preguntó él de forma enojada - ¿me estás dando a entender que te estoy forzando?

 _Kikyo no daría tantas vueltas, ella ya habría estado con él hace rato…probablemente ya lo estuvo..._

Kagome quiso taparse las orejas cual niña pequeña y acallar a la voz, pero bien sabía ella que venía del mismo interior de su ser, de donde salían todos sus miedos, y no habría forma de pararlo.

\- ¿Es eso lo que me estas diciendo, Kagome? – insistió nuevamente Inuyasha.

En su cabeza, Kagome vio a Kikyo y a Inuyasha juntos en un romántico abrazo, en un beso apasionado, en una salvaje noche de amor, y un torbellino de rabia pareció levantarse dentro de su pecho. Una a una las imágenes se interpusieron, gritándole que aquellas habían sido las mejores experiencias de Inuyasha, y con Kagome no serían nunca iguales. Probablemente ni siquiera fueran buenas, porque no sabía nada sobre el sexo.

 _Con Kikyo no tendría tantos problemas..._

Lo decepcionaría, y fue ese estúpido pensamiento el que le hizo abrir la boca y decir mas palabras venenosas que nunca fueron ni serían ciertas.

\- ¡Me estas presionando! –gritó ella.

Inuyasha abrió mucho los ojos y la observó atentamente, como si la chica le hubiera golpeado la cara de un cachetazo. Parecía traicionado, a pesar de que él había demandado a gritos una respuesta por su parte. Bueno, allí la tenia, aunque no fuera cierta. Kagome casi podía escuchar la risita de superioridad de aquella voz en su cabeza, habiéndole plantado demasiadas dudas como para volver para atrás.

\- Nunca te forcé a hacer nada que no quisieras – remarcó Inuyasha a la defensiva.

Kagome se sintió terrible al instante, porque lo que él estaba diciendo era verdad, nunca la había tocado sin su permiso. Quiso retractarse, pero no pudo parar la bola de nieve apenas la tiró por la montaña:

\- No, pero siempre intentas que acepté acostarme contigo cuando todavía no quiero hacerlo, y luego me haces sentir mal por rechazarte.

 _Eso no es lo que quiero decir,_ pensó ella en su cabeza.

Inuyasha se tiró para atrás como si lo hubieran golpeado, y por la expresión en su rostro, casi parecía que fuera así.

\- Nunca intenté…

\- No es que justo que tenga que vermelas con tu perversión, ¿o es que acaso el sexo se volvió lo más importante de repente?– siguió diciendo ella.

 _¿Que estoy diciendo?_

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se dispuso a hablar, pero nerviosa de que la fuera a continuar cuestionando y descubrir la verdad, Kagome gritó:

\- !¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡No quiero acostarme contigo!

Se mordió el labio para dejar de hablar, porque ya ni sabía lo que estaba diciendo. Entre su cerebro y su boca parecía no existir un filtro, y a medida que se iba poniendo mas nerviosa con la conversación, mas idioteces salían de su garganta, hasta culminar en aquel gran error. Por supuesto que quería acostarse con él, pero le aterraba demasiado que no fuera lo que él esperaba, y en vez de hablarle de sus inseguridades como una persona normal, se había contentado con acusarlo de pervertido.

 _Buena idea, Kagome,_ pensó para si misma con sarcasmo.

La verdad es que la chica estaba esperando una confrontación. En general no le gustaba pelear con Inuyasha o con nadie, pero la frustración en su interior parecía una entidad viva, corroyéndola y estresándola hasta el punto en que le costaba pensar con claridad. Necesitaba sacarse aquel tema de encima, expulsarlo de su interior y sentirse mejor, por lo cual esperó a que Inuyasha le respondiera de una manera igual de agresiva para continuar desahogándose.

Sin embargo, el demonio no dijo una sola palabra, y el silencio se extendió entre los dos hasta que se volvió insoportable.

\- ¡¿No vas a decir nada?! – soltó ella de repente.

 _Di algo, lo que sea,_ pidió silenciosamente.

Inuyasha subió la cabeza entonces, y la mirada cargada de tristeza que le dirigió el hombre que mas amaba en el mundo, le rompió el alma. Como un balde de agua fría le cayó la realidad de la situación: lo había lastimado.

\- ¿De que va a servirme? - preguntó él encogiéndose de hombros - no quiero seguir presionándote.

Y con aquellas palabras, Inuyasha desapareció en la noche, corriendo a tal velocidad entre los árboles, que le habría sido imposible para Kagome perseguirlo si lo hubiera intentado. Maldiciendo entre dientes por su gran bocota, la chica se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas y se tapó la cara con las manos. Se sentía patética hasta el punto en que casi se convertía en un dolor físico.

¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida? En sus esfuerzos por evitar una situación en la que Inuyasha extrañara a Kikyo, terminó diciéndole en la cara que no quería estar con él. Aquella era una gran mentira por donde se lo mirara, y el hecho de que él la hubiera creído era desgarrador, significaba que lo había llevado demasiado lejos sin darse cuenta.

Los ojos le picaron y Kagome se abrazó en un intento por mantener unidos los trozos de si misma que parecían estar cayéndose a pedazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

A Kagome le estaba doliendo la espalda de tanto agacharse. Resulta que vivir en la época feudal involucra cultivar y recolectar tu propia comida, cosa a la que ella no estaba acostumbrada habiéndose criado en una ciudad. Por lo general no le molestaba el esfuerzo porque significaba poder estar bajo el sol, a veces con la compañía de Sango o Shippo, pero aquel claramente no era su día.

Sango estaba ocupada bañando a sus hijos en el lago, y Shippo aún seguía escondido por ahí porque temía la ira de Inuyasha por sus bromitas de la noche anterior. Las demás mujeres de la aldea la acompañaban, pero con el humor depresivo que Kagome estaba emanando de su cuerpo, ninguna realmente se acercaba para darle charla. Y no las culpaba. La verdad es que era una compañía bastante mala en aquel momento, y estar sola le permitía pensar… mas que nada en el hecho de que era una mujer muy estúpida.

La conversación de la noche anterior se filtró de nuevo en su cerebro, y recordó todas las crueldades que habían salido de su boca.

 _Insistes demasiado._

 _Me estas presionando._

 _¡No quiero hacerlo contigo!_

Inuyasha no se había merecido aquellas palabras. Si, él quería sexo, pero ¿Qué chico no lo quería? Y su intento de conversación no había sido con el objetivo de ponerla incomoda, sino para entender de donde venía su nerviosismo, quizás hasta para reconfortarla. Y ella no podía hacerse la estúpida ahora, había entendido a la perfección sus intenciones, pero se había dejado llevar por el miedo a arruinar su relación.

No es que no lo quisiera, todo lo contrario, quería demasiado a Inuyasha como para decepcionarlo. ¿Qué pasaba si hacían el amor una noche y luego él se daba cuenta que no cumplía sus expectativas? Era lo suficientemente respetuoso con ella como para guardarse el sentimiento, pero ella vería la decepción en sus ojos, estaba segura.

 _Tal como la vi anoche,_ se recordó, y una sensación abrumadora de cansancio se le vino encima al pensar en ello nuevamente. Parecía que todo lo que hacía a fin de cuentas estaba mal: intentaba ahorrarle a Inuyasha una mal experiencia, solo para terminar hiriéndole con mentiras. Había intentado buscarlo unas horas después para disculparse, y hasta que salió el sol, Kagome no desistió en su intento por encontrar a su pareja. Pero no lo vio por ninguna parte.

Cuando no hubo signos de él por la mañana, la chica comenzó a asustarse, creyendo que se habría ido lejos para tomarse un descanso de sus histeriqueos, o lo peor de todo, quizás le habría pasado algo que le impidiera volver a su lado. Con una sensación de pánico en la boca del estomago, Kagome preguntó por todas partes si alguien había visto a un inconfundible demonio de cabello blanco y hakama roja.

\- Entendí algo así como que tenía algo que hacer – comentó Miroku de pasada, claramente no tenía idea de la pelea que había tenido la pareja la noche anterior – creo que dijo que volvería esta noche.

Con un suspiro de alivio, Kagome intentó recuperar horas de sueño. Quería estar descansada cuando él volviera a la noche y poder tener una conversación de forma tranquila y madura, sin miedos ni mentiras, nada mas que la pura verdad. Pero por más que intentó descansar, detrás de sus parpados, solo podía ver el rostro traicionado de Inuyasha mientras se daba vuelta y alejaba de ella.

 _No quiero presionarte,_ había dicho él. ¡Que desastre había creado ella con tal de proteger sus inseguridades! Tenía tanto que explicarle, que empezó a hacerse monólogos en la cabeza, repitiendo discursos una y otra vez sobre como encararía el tema. Solo esperaba que pudiera perdonarla.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma lenta, y Kagome intentó llenarse de trabajo al darse cuenta que no podría dormir hasta hablar con Inuyasha. Acompañó a Sango con sus hijos, lavó ropa, y ayudó a algunas personas de la aldea, y a pesar de la distracción en su cabeza, hizo lo posible por concentrarse.

Para cuando llegó la noche, Kagome estaba exhausta, pero no aceptaría perder de vista a Inuyasha una noche más, por lo que se sentó sobre el viejo pozo de agua que había usado incontables veces para ir de un mundo al otro, y se dispuso a esperar. No tardó mucho rato en divisar una figura etérea, con el cabello blanco enredado y un par de ojos amarillos que le quitaban el sueño.

Kagome se puso de pie, pero no encontró dentro de si misma el valor para correr hacia él. Estaba tan avergonzada de si misma, que solo mirarlo ya se estaba haciendo difícil. Mordiéndose el labio esperó hasta que él llegara hasta ella, y abrió la boca para disculparse, pero él habló primero:

\- Lo siento.

 _¿Se esta disculpando?,_ se preguntó la chica con incredulidad, _pero, ¿Por qué?_ En su cabeza los diferentes discursos que había preparado se vinieron abajo por lo sorpresivo de la situación, y no atinó a responder nada por unos instantes, cosa que él tomó como señal para continuar hablando.

\- Quiero disculparme contigo, porque a veces puedo ser impulsivo – dijo él pasándose una mano por la nuca y mirando el suelo – me dejo llevar muy rápido por algo que quiero y no tengo en consideración lo que piensa la otra persona.

Sorpresivamente él parecía nervioso, moviendo su pie descalzo sobre el pasto de un lado a otro como un niño pequeño, aplastando pequeñas hojas como si esa acción lo obligara a concentrarse. Nunca lo había visto tan fuera de su zona de comodidad en todos los años que lo conocía. Con consternación, la chica comprendió que él se sentía culpable por la pelea de la noche anterior, y se estaba achacando toda la responsabilidad a si mismo.

 _No, esto no esta bien,_ pensó ella, y abrió la boca de nuevo para corregir su error, pero él no quiso saber nada de ello:

\- No se como hacen las cosas en tu época, pero en esta los hombres podemos ser un poco bruscos. Nunca me habría forzado sobre ti ni nada, tienes que creer eso, pero sin darme cuenta te insistí demasiado y eso hizo que te sintieras incomoda, y yo nunca quise…

\- Inuyasha ya para…

No pudo terminar la frase, porque de repente la chica se vio apretada contra el pecho del demonio, mientras sus brazos la rodeaban firmemente. Una sensación de calma la embargó entera al sentirlo tan cerca, y por un instante, fue capaz de olvidar toda la pelea como si nunca hubiera sucedido, y perderse en sus brazos. Solo por un instante.

\- Te amo, Kagome – susurró él en su oído, lo que causó que el pulso de la chica se disparara – y se que estoy siendo egoísta pero voy a pedirte que me perdones porque se que también me amas. Estoy lleno de defectos y muchas veces no tengo la menor idea que te hace querer permanecer conmigo, pero lo cierto es que lo haces y yo estoy demasiado malditamente feliz para cuestionarlo. Así que voy a pedirte que en los momentos que me esté comportando como un idiota y presionándote sin darme cuenta, me lo digas y yo te daré el espacio que quieras, porque lo último que quiero es que te alejes de mí.

Él le tomó las mejillas en sus manos entonces, y la miró a los ojos con una desesperación que por poco la hizo llorar. Ella se estiró para besarlo, queriendo borrar de sus ojos aquella expresión tan triste, pero se detuvo de repente al ver que él jadeaba y revolvía su hakama en una enérgica búsqueda.

\- Tengo algo para ti – dijo él al encontrar lo que buscaba, y de entre los pliegues de su ropa, extrajo una pequeña **caja.**

Era sencilla, de madera un tanto gastada, pero con bellos diseños a su alrededor que atrajeron la atención de la chica. Inuyasha estaba visiblemente nervioso, moviendo el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro, porque no sabía como reaccionaría ella cuando viera el contenido del interior. Solo esperaba que el regalo que le había traído fuera suficiente para mitigar el pánico que había oído en la voz de Kagome la noche anterior.

\- Es bellísimo – dijo ella con una exhalación ahogada apenas Inuyasha abrió la tapa, y una parte de él exhaló un suspiro de alivio al ver que le gustaba.

Dentro se encontraba un delicado collar de hilo plateado, y un dije con una rosa en el centro.

\- Era de mi madre – respondió él, tomándolo y rodeando el cuello de su pareja con él – lo recuperé hace un tiempo, pero no sabía lo que hacer con él.

Era un gesto increíble de su parte, algo que ella nunca había pedido ni esperado. Le estaba regalando una parte importante de si mismo, y confiando que estaría a salvo con ella. Kagome quería ser digna de tan significativo regalo, pero, ¿como podía serlo después de todo lo que le había dicho? Ahora mismo se sentía pequeña, y muy poco valerosa de aquel hombre.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Inuyasha, preocupado de que su regalo fuera devuelto. Con miedo consideró que ella quizas estaba demasiado enfadada como para aceptar algo suyo en aquel momento.

\- ¿Estas seguro de que quieres que yo lo tenga? – preguntó ella.

Inuyasha volvió a tomarle el rostro entre las manos, y se acercó lo suficiente como para besarla delicadamente en los labios. No había urgencia en aquel gesto, solo dulzura, y provocó que casi se derritiera sobre sus pies.

\- Estoy seguro. Significas para mi mucho mas que cualquier otra persona, Kagome, y te prometo que nunca mas voy a presionarte de nuevo, si quieres esperar…

Ella levantó la mano y le tapó la boca para que dejara de hablar. Inuyasha nunca había sido un verdadero poeta, mas bien sus palabras romanticas por lo general se asemejaban a las de un camionero. Pero se había esforzado por traerle palabras bonitas que le derretían el corazón. Y aquel collar por mas hermoso que fuera, lo que mas valía era el gesto de querer darle algo de importancia para él. Lo mínimo que podía hacer ella era decirle la verdad, aunque lastimara su relación, lo superarían, siempre lo habían hecho.

\- Tengo una confesión que hacer, y quiero que me dejes hablar – explicó ella, liberándole la boca.

Inuyasha asintió y se sentó sobre el pozo de un salto. Ella le habría tomado de la mano, pero su palma estaba sudando tanto que probablemente la sensación sería asquerosa, así que no lo hizo. Se alisó la yukata contra el cuerpo, puso un mechon de pelo rebelde tras su oreja y respiró hondo.

\- Anoche no fui del todo sincera – comenzó a decir ella mirando el suelo – si estoy presionada no es por ti, soy yo misma la que me pongo las trabas.

\- Esta bien… - respondió él un tanto confundido cuando ella guardó silencio - ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Ella tragó saliva y lo miró a los ojos. Aunque le diera miedo conocer lo que pensaba, tenía que saberlo para poder enfrentar la situación, de lo contrario estarían atascados por su culpa.

 _Anda dilo,_ se dijo a sí misma.

\- No quiero que busques en mí a Kikyo.

El silencio se asentó entre ellos dos, y mientras Kagome esperaba ver alguna reacción por parte de Inuyasha, él arqueó las cejas y la miró fijamente, mirándola como si le hubiera hablado en otro idioma.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó él de forma calma. Si antes estaba confundido, ahora tranquilamente podía decir que no comprendía absolutamente nada.

Kagome se puso de pie de repente, y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro cerca del pozo, demasiado nerviosa como para estarse quieta.

\- No es que crea que no me amas, por supuesto que lo sé, pero una parte de mí no deja de preguntarse si aún tienes en tu corazón a Kikyo. A fin de cuenta, ella fue tu primer amor, y esas cosas no se olvidan tan fácilmente…quizás hasta no se olvidan nunca, no lo sé, porque tú eres mi primer amor, y supongo que si te perdiera y quisiera estar con otra persona…

\- Espera un segundo - la interrumpió él poniéndose de pie de un salto - ¿tú quieres estar con otra persona?

Kagome paró de caminar definitivamente y lo miró como si le acabaran de salir alas en la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no, es hipotético.

\- No se que significa eso, pero me acabas de tirar un largo discurso en el que por alguna razón yo me salgo de la cuestión, vuelve a entrar Kikyo y tu estas con otra persona, ¿pero de que diablos hablas?

La mente de Kagome estaba hecha un lío de cables cruzados. No sabía si empezar a explicarse a si misma o a arreglar el propio embrollo que se había hecho Inuyasha en la cabeza.

\- ¿Me estas diciendo que quieres irte con otro después de todo lo que pasamos? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido y el cuerpo en tensión.

\- ¡¿Qué?! No, estoy diciendo que no quiero que tú me dejes porque aún amas a Kikyo.

Ambos se callaron entonces, y los sonidos del bosque parecieron acrecentarse de repente, como si todas las criaturas, humanas, animales o demoníacas, de repente quisieran participar de la conversación con ellos.

\- ¿Acabamos de volver atrás en el tiempo sin darnos cuenta o algo así? – pregunto Inuyasha mirándola fijamente – Kikyo esta muerta, Kagome, lo ha estado por mucho tiempo.

Se lo explicó con lentitud, como si pensara que ella se había confundido de año de repente y aún creyera que su rival estaba viva. Ella cerró los puños entonces, enojada consigo misma por ser tan tonta, y por él por no comprender mas fácilmente sus problemas.

\- Ya lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que la hayas olvidado.

Él se acercó a ella entonces, y la tomó de la barbilla para hacerla mirarlo a los ojos. La chica se resistió al principio, pero al final se dejó llevar.

\- ¿Crees que aún la amo?

\- No – respondió ella con ojos llorosos, y se pasó la mano para intentar aclararse la visión – me da miedo que olvides que somos personas diferentes a pesar de estar conectadas, y que te des cuenta que estar conmigo no será igual a estar con ella.

Inuyasha borró un lagrima que se había dejado caer por la mejilla de la chica. Suspiró y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo para abrazarla.

\- Me habían dicho que las chicas son celosas pero no tenía idea que hasta este punto podían serlo.

Kagome se intentó liberar de su agarre para fulminarlo con la mirada pero él rió suavemente contra su cabeza y la mantuvo cautiva. En otra situación diferente ella lo habría hecho caer al suelo con la fuerza del collar y su voz combinadas, pero el sonido de su risa había hecho que se tranquilizara un poco, y no tuvo deseos de seguir peleando.

\- Escucha, Kagome - dijo él seriamente mientras la miraba a los ojos – Kikyo fue la primera de la que me enamoré, sí, y probablemente no vaya a olvidarme nunca de que existió y fue especial para mí…pero hace mucho tiempo ella dejó de ser la que quiero.

Sus palabras eran tan reconfortantes, que Kagome sintió deseos de dejar el tema por terminado. Pero sabía que así no encontraría alivio, porque la voz continuaría apareciendo, al fin y al cabo las dudas no eran mas que suyas.

\- Pero recuerdo cuanto sufriste con su muerte – insistió ella – recuerdo cuando la sostuviste hasta que su cuerpo desapareció y luego no tuviste nada a lo que aferrarte.

Él no mostró ningun cambio de expresión o en su cuerpo. Sabía que odiaba recordar aquello por la tristeza que se vio reflejada en su mirada, pero nada mas.

\- Si, sufrí – respondió él con sinceridad – pero no puedo seguir agarrandome al pasado cuando este no puede darme nada. Kikyo no estaba viva cuando su cuerpo fue reconstruido por aquella bruja, su alma ya no era la misma, y yo solo fui un ciego al no darme cuenta. Es a ti a quien aprendí a querer, y no quiero que vuelvas a dudar de ello.

\- ¿Y si no es lo mismo conmigo? – preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

Inuyasha dejo escapar un suspiro y pegó su boca fuertemente a la suya para robarle el beso mas apasionado que le habían dado en su vida. Para cuando se separaron, ambos habían perdido el aliento, y sus cuerpos se habían calentado varios grados.

\- Tu eres diferente a lo que era Kikyo, y no deberías compararte porque yo no lo hago – le dijo con una intensidad en los ojos que la dejó callada – hacer el amor contigo no será lo mismo…será mejor porque eres tú, así que deja de darle vueltas a este tema en tu cabeza y dejame besarte otra vez.

Ella sonrió entonces, y le echó los brazos al cuello, mientras Inuyasha la tomaba entre sus brazos y la besaba con energía. Kagome nunca se había sentido mas viva en su vida mientras su pareja le daba a entender cuanto la adoraba con sus besos. Se dio cuenta que había esperado demasiado tiempo por unas inseguridades que él habría echado por tierra de solo habérselas contado antes, y se sentía estúpida por ello.

Había intentado con tanta fuerza ser lo que él deseaba, que se había olvidado por el camino como ser ella misma. Pero eso estaba por terminarse, su cuerpo vibraba de urgencia como para pararse a pensar ahora en lo que es correcto o apropiado, ahora solo quería sentir.

Kagome se dejó caer al suelo y arrastró consigo a Inuyasha. Con una mano comenzó a abrirle desesperadamente la hakama mientras con la otra separaba sus propias prendas de ropa. Al ver esto, Inuyasha le frenó sus movimientos.

\- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó el demonio con la respiración entrecortada.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras sentía un rubor emerger en sus mejillas. Le dio una vergüenza terrible pero dijo las palabras que mas quería sacar de su cerebro:

\- Quiero que me hagas el amor.

Él abrió mucho los ojos, y se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de su cuerpo. Kagome instantáneamente sintió frío, y le dio miedo que fuera él quien la rechazara ahora. Quizas sus palabras lo habían herido mas de lo que ella pensaba, y ahora no quería ni tocarla.

\- ¿No quieres? – preguntó en un susurro.

Él levantó la cabeza tan rápido que sus cabellos volaron por todas partes. La miró como si hubiera preguntado una estupidez.

\- Por supuesto que quiero, es mas, te necesito – respondió él de forma sencilla, y ella respiró hondo – pero no quiero que esto sea algo del momento, quiero que en verdad lo quieras. No me gusta…presionarte.

Ella se enderezó y le tomó la mano para ponerla sobre su pecho del lado izquierdo. Él enrojeció entonces, y a ella le pareció el gesto mas tierno que había visto en su vida.

\- ¿Sientes el latir de mi corazón? – preguntó Kagome aún sosteniendo su mano – yo también te necesito, y no es algo del momento. Siempre que me besas yo me...enciendo, y quiero descubrir cuanto puedo arder contigo.

El sonrojo en las mejillas de Inuyasha se volvió de un intenso rojo. Estaba avergonzado, pero no desvió la mirada de su pareja.

\- ¿Estas segura? – preguntó para cerciorarse, dudaba que pudiera parar una vez que empezaran, su cuerpo hacía mucho que ardía por ella.

Kagome asintió con la cabeza, y para dejar clara su postura, le tomó de la hakama y lo arrastró de nuevo sobre ella.

\- Estoy segura.

Él descendió su boca sobre la suya, y ambos se perdieron en el momento. Las ropas fueron quitadas sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que hacían, solo buscaban como sentir más profundamente, más intensamente, al otro.

Yacieron en el pasto piel sobre piel, y se miraron profundamente a los ojos antes de descender la mirada. Kagome supo enseguida que sus mejillas estaban al rojo vivo, pero las de su pareja también lo estaban, así que adivinó que no era la única nerviosa. Con vacilación, Inuyasha levantó la mano y la dejó flotando en el aire frente al cuerpo de ella, la miró a los ojos e hizo una pregunta silenciosa con la mirada.

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio, sin saber que debería esperar. Había sido muy joven para hablar con su madre sobre el tema del sexo cuando vivía en la época moderna, y jamás había encontrado el valor de preguntarle nada a Sango, a pesar de la tremenda confianza que tenían. Apenas si sabía lo básico, y dudaba que eso fuera suficiente para alguien como Inuyasha.

 _No le debe hacer gracia estar con una virgen…_ comenzó a susurrar de nuevo la voz de la duda en su cabeza, y habría caído de nuevo en la espiral de la inseguridad, de no haber sido porque en aquel momento, Inuyasha descendió la cabeza y la besó con fiereza.

La cabeza de Kagome comenzó a dar vueltas instantáneamente, y perdió por completo el destino de sus pensamientos.

\- Casi puedo ver los pensamientos dando vueltas por esa cabecita tuya – le dijo el demonio cuando separaron sus boca – deja de dudar cuando estoy aquí contigo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó hacia su boca nuevamente, mientras sus manos le acariciaban los pechos. La chica se tensó en reacción, particularmente por la extraña sensación de las garras sobre una parte tan sensible de su cuerpo. Temió que la lastimara sin querer, pero al no sentir dolor, solo un cálido placer que se extendía por su cuerpo, lentamente se fue relajando ante sus caricias.

Todo remanente de miedo fue desapareciendo en los instantes siguientes, y de repente Kagome comprendió cual era aquel elemento que le faltaba en su nueva vida. Confianza. Por mucho tiempo había sufrido el triangulo amoroso que Inuyasha tenía con ella y Kikyo, había llorado y enfurecido por él, e incluso después de muerta, Kagome le había dado a su rival, poder sobre si misma.

 _Pero eso se terminó,_ se dijo. Le faltaba ser mas confiada de su relación con Inuyasha, creer que él la quería y poder contarle todos sus miedos y sus dudas, pero mas que nada le faltaba confianza en si misma, ser genuina y que ninguna voz le dictara sus acciones. Necesitaba ser segura de la persona en la que se había convertido, y vivir de acuerdo a sus decisiones.

Sintiendose renovada, Kagome estiró la mano y tocó a Inuyasha en su parte mas sensible, haciéndole tensarse ligeramente bajo sus manos. Sin saber bien que hacer, comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba abajo, adivinando sus puntos sensibles por los gemidos que él hacía junto a su oreja.

\- Kagome… - jadeó él, y con un movimiento rápido, le tomó la mano y se la puso sobre el pasto al lado de su cabeza – ya no puedo esperar mas.

Sabiendo lo que aquello significaba, Kagome enrojeció, y aguardó a que Inuyasha la tocara. Pero no hizo ningún movimiento, simplemente se la quedó mirando con ojos repletos de pasión. De repente, se dio cuenta que él esperaba una confirmación de su parte.

\- Esta bien – respondió ella – quiero hacerlo.

Para enfatizar su punto, la chica abrió las piernas y se presentó a si misma de la forma mas vulnerable en la que se había mostrado nunca. Cuando su mirada se clavó en su parte mas intima, Kagome se sintió tentada de cerrar de golpe las piernas, pero resistió el impulso. Jamas haría esto por alguien mas, solo por Inuyasha.

\- Eres hermosa – le dijo él mientras le pasaba la mano por el muslo interior – tu piel es tan suave.

Ella cerró los ojos, y tembló cuando lo sintió mas cerca de la zona de su cuerpo donde mas ardía por su toque. No sabía de donde había salido aquel sentimiento, pero lo necesitaba allí mismo, y lo necesitaba ahora. La espera la estaba matando.

\- Relajate – susurró él, y ella hizo lo que él pedía, relajando su cuerpo para él.

No tenía idea de lo que sentiría cuando la tocara, pero nada en el mundo la podría haber preparado para la sensación de su boca lamiéndola…justo allí.

Kagome gritó e intentó alejarse como un acto reflejo ante la sorpresa, pero las manos de él le sostuvieron las caderas, y él rió ligeramente contra su muslo.

\- ¿Te sorprendí? – preguntó él mordiendo la delicada piel de su pierna de forma traviesa - ¿quieres mas?

Ella enrojeció por completo y se tapó la cara con las manos. Aquel tenia que ser el momento mas embarazoso de su vida. Nunca se había sentido tan humillada…y sin embargo, no fue capaz de decirle que no. Con un leve asentimiento de cabeza, Kagome se dejó caer contra el pasto, y gimió cuando él volvió a acariciarla con su boca.

\- Inuyasha…

Apenas podía hablar. El placer que él le daba era tan exquisito, que no permitía un solo pensamiento coherente en su cabeza. La estaba llevando cada vez mas alto, hasta el punto en que le dio miedo caer de tanta altura. Con sus uñas arañó el suelo y se mordió el labio para no gritar. Cuando le parecía que estaba por perder completamente la cabeza, Inuyasha se detuvo.

Ella lo miró con sorpresa, y él rió mientras se volvía a posicionar encima de ella.

\- Por mucho que me agradé complacerte, necesito estar en tu interior o voy a explotar – le dijo mientras le depositaba besos en el cuello.

Ella enrojeció cuando comprendió el significado de sus palabras.

\- Yo también te necesito – respondió, y levantó sus piernas para engancharlas en las caderas de su pareja.

Apenas realizó aquella acción, pudo sentir el miembro de Inuyasha rozandola en su parte mas sensible. La chica estaba tan caliente por sus caricias, que cualquier signo de duda, había salido volando por la ventana.

\- Avisame si se vuelve incomodo para ti, ¿esta bien? – preguntó él.

Ella asintió, y él suavemente llevó sus caderas hacia adelante. Con suaves vaivenes y besos intercalados, Inuyasha fue abriendo un camino por el cuerpo de su amada, hasta sentir la barrera en su interior. Con un enérgico impulso, se empujo a si mismo hacia adelante hasta quedar completamente en su interior...y solo entonces comprendió el significado del verdadero placer.

 _Esto es el cielo,_ pensó él, y se habría dejado llevar por aquella sensación esplendida, de no ser por las uñas de Kagome que aferraban su espalda en un espasmo que solo podía ser de dolor.

Kagome enterró la cara en el hombro de Inuyasha y contuvo un grito al sentirlo completamente en su interior. No quería alarmarlo pero aquello le había dolido de una forma en la que no estaba esperando. No era ninguna ingenua, sabía que el sexo no era todo color de rosa, pero no se había imaginado un dolor tan agudo en aquel instante y no estaba segura como reaccionar.

\- Respira – le dijo él, y solo entonces se dio cuenta de que había contenido el aliento y tensado el cuerpo.

Lentamente fue relajándose, acosumbrandose a la sensación de Inuyasha en su interior. Él esperó pacientemente , besándole los parpados, el contorno de su oreja, y un punto en su cuello que la hacía ver estrellas. Rápidamente el chico estaba aprendiéndose los puntos sensibles del cuerpo de su chica, y se dijo que la haría explotar de placer.

\- Por favor… - susurró ella entonces.

Con miedo a que le doliera demasiado, Inuyasha se apartó un poco para verla a la cara.

\- ¿Estas bien? ¿Quieres que pare? – preguntó él con preocupación.

\- ¿Parar? Quiero que sigas – respondió ella, y lo tomó del cuello para besarlo en la boca.

Inuyasha sonrió contra sus labios, y de forma tentativa probó mover sus caderas. La reacción fue instantánea, Kagome gimió y se sostuvo de sus hombros como si temiera que él se alejara un milímetro.

 _Eso se siente tan bien,_ pensó ella, mientras una ola de placer la recorría de arriba abajo.

De ahí en adelante, rodaron por el suelo, se ensuciaron de pasto y gravilla hasta quedar de colores, pero a ninguno de los dos les importó demasiado. Estaban perdidos en la sensación de pertenecer a otra persona, de entregar su cuerpo libremente y amarse de una forma profunda y perfecta.

Kagome no se comparó con Kikyo, no imaginó aquella pareja en su mente, ni se dejó amedrantar por estupidas dudas. Estas no desaparecerían de la noche a la mañana porque eran parte de su persona, pero estaba tranquila, porque sabía que un dia dejarían de importar. Le había prometido a Inuyasha permanecer a su lado y amarlo por el resto de su vida, y pensaba aprovechar cada segundo de ello.


End file.
